


College of Cuddles

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality
Kudos: 2





	College of Cuddles

It was a bright and beautiful morning in the college of Winterhold as i quickly made my way through the cool air outside, over the solid gray stone to the high brown doors of the lecture halls, my cyan blue hand bumping open the doors with ease as i shuffled my tail inside, closing the doors carefully behind me and yawning as i wandered to the morning lecture, seeing most of the students gathered around the big ball we were trying to decipher, my green eyes seeing the mustached cat that used to annoy me so, back when i started my studies, i snuck a good hard look at his backside while he bend down to sketch a strange rune from the ball, my eyes flicking around the room as he suddenly rose in front of me, his usual sassy whisper in his voice as he greeted me;  
"Oh hello Nudles, J'zargo was just finishing up his alotted task of taking down these odd symbols, i trust you have finished your work for today?"  
I coughed quietly as i answered him back in my deep sleepy voice, bending down as i took out my sketchbook on the perpendicular side of the orb;  
"Nahhh, as usual, you beat me to it, catman."  
I heard him snickering under his breath, looking up at him occasionally as he wrote in his big note book next to me, my eyes trailing his handsome dark whiskers as i jotted down rough imitations of the incredibly intricate magical patterns, slapping my book closed as i finished the last one for today, slipping it down in my book bag and walking up to his side as he leaned against one of the tall pillars of the main circular chamber of the college, looking into his intensely blue eyes for a split second as i quietly cleared my scaly throat;   
"Soooo... seeing how this is the final task for this semester, i suppose you have time for a drink at the bar..."  
I nervously looked at his notes and chest as he finished writing something in his odd style, fidgeting as i practically just asked him out on a date in the class room, he simply gave me one word as he turned and stuffed his book, walking quickly to the stairs going down to our eating quarters;

"Sure!"

I snuck off after him, my heavy winter boots stomping on the stone steps as i followed that enticing feline over to the dimly lit kitchen, seeing him standing with his arms leaned over the counter, waiting for attendance to emerge for the evening from the kitchen.  
"J'zargo could use a stiff drink after all this meticulous memorizing, i trust you are no light weight when it comes to spirits, lizard?"  
He shot me a glare as i hesitantly leaned against the counter next to him, shaking my head as i waited with him for service, sighing as the staff seemed later than usual, i finally spun around to face the counter with the sound of shoes approaching us, i happily waved at the old lady as she greeted us in her usual cheery tone, looking over at J'zargos pale gray finger as he pointed at the spirits lining the top shelf of the exterior kitchen, the lunch lady chuckling as she poured us a tall pint of amber whisky each, we thanked her simultaneously as we shuffled over to the cozily lit table at the left of the entrance, i sighed as i sat down, seeing my cat companion placing a plate of sweet rolls on the table next to my drink, i wondered for a second when he had the time to order such a treat, shaking my head as i held my pitcher up for a toast;  
"To winderhold!"  
I exclaimed, waiting as he bumped his huge drink against mine, a drop flowing down his side as i took a nice, deep swig of the strong stuff, coughing slightly as i felt that familiar dry potency run down my gullet, quickly feeling warm and easy as i talked with him about the proper manner to piece together our separate scripts, my eyes meeting his more and more as we got deeper into our drinks, eagerly taking a sweet roll as he held it up for me, moaning as i chomped down on the intensely delectable baked treat, washing it down with the final ounce of hard liquor in my pint as i leaned my chin into my hand on the table, looking at his pointy nose and striking dark lines through the fur on his face, barely paying attention to his quiet boasting of some spell or other he managed to master before any one else in the college, his spicy accent making me spellbound by his oddly understated charm, not noticing how my purple cheeks turned a shade redder or two, my slowly developed crush sitting mere inches across from me as i took in his distinctly male shape filling his hooded robe, my blue shaft standing up for him under my robes, making a neat little tent under the table as i sat in my drunken stupor, happily agreeing with him and offering the occasional flattery as i listened to his grandiose plans, punctuating the day early with a wide yawn, stretching my big blue arms to each side as i shifted in my seat, J'zargo stroking his fuzzy chin as he quietly spoke to me;  
"J'zargo needs to use the mens room, how about you?"  
I nodded as i felt the huge amount of high quality drink inside me, i slowly stood up, my legs a little shaky as i followed him out of the dining area, paying no heed to the lunch ladys wide white eyes as she spotted my erection behind the cat, i happily made a little bee line behind him as he left the college and wandered all the way down the steps and paved way to the wooden sauna and baths near the river, stumbling in after him as i looked around and hung my robes on a convenient hook on the wall of the changing room, wandering into the bathroom after him as i heard him draining the drink, i sighed as i relieved myself in the stall to the right of his, sneaking out behind him as i saw him undressing in front of me, my drunken voice asking him if i should fire up the steam in the sauna, happily slinking into the wooden room after his nodding, seeing the last of the sun shining through the small slit windows at the top of the walls, i bent down to spark a flame with my magic underneath the iron boiler, sitting down and waiting as i saw him coming in through the doorway, his smooth shiny fur sending a shiver through my body as he stood and watched the boiler for a moment, sitting his barely covered cat butt down on the bench above mine, i turned my head to ask in a quiet voice;

"Is this not the nicest school you could imagine... everything we could need and some more... such great companionship as well..."  
He slowly leaned back as he sighed and took a breath of the rising steam;

"Yes, this is definitely the nicest years of J'zargos life... such potential and such... eager help to fulfill our destinies. You have been a great asset to J'zargo as he flawlessly executed all of our lessons... even after he singed your scales off that one time..."  
I chuckled as i felt the hot vapors filling the room, blanketing us in a magical warmth as i sneakily raised myself up to his level, my arms laid out behind me on the wood behind him as i sighed and turned my head to him, seeing his bleak gaze meeting mine i felt my cheeks flushing with arousal, listening intently as he whispered to me in his quiet confident voice;  
"J'zargo has seen your... visible appreciation for his company more than once, you know... he did not expect any others of his sex to be so... interested."  
My eyes widened as my cheeks burned with embarrassed desire, my eyes as he confessed his plans to me.  
"J'zargo would be very interested in kind, he has wondered many times what it would be like to turn the direction of romance around."  
I nodded as i listened to his quiet seductive voice, unable and unwilling to hide my tenting underwear from him as he slipped a paw down to my thigh, my eyes wide like dinner plates as i felt his soft fingers caressing my scales in the hot sauna.  
"Will you assist me in this endeavor as well, Nudles?"  
I nodded more as i felt his fingers sliding over my throbbing bulge, letting out a soft sigh containing a single word;  
"Yes!"  
I let my hand wrap around his neck and started caressing his chest as i felt his curious cat paw squeezing and petting my raging erection, eventually releasing it from my cover as i let out a shivering moan, his fuzzy fingers wrapping around my veiny cock as he played with his new research assets, my mouth open as i silently panted and stared into his eyes, those bright blue orbs that spellbound me the moment i entered the grounds, i saw his face slowly approaching mine as he leaned in for a kiss, i hesitated for a split second as i let my lips go, moaning quietly as i met his, his thick whiskers ticking my face as i slowly kissed his lips, his paw still holding my hard cock as he let out a sigh, taking in my flavor as he made out with my willing mouth, our tongues slowly sparring between our wet lips as i let him slip his coarse tongue inside me, panting heavily as he licked all over my teeth and tongue, his handsome face leaning over mine against the bench as he took charge, eventually pulling his lips from mine as we breathed deeply in the hot air, speaking to me in an excited manner as he looked me over, his strong paws holding my chest down on the bench;  
"This requires closer inspection, sit right there as J'zargo tends to your needs, my male friend..."

I shivered as i felt his paws dragging down my abs, barely able to keep my balls from erupting all over his beautiful feline face as i felt his rough tongue tasting my tip, his paws spreading my thighs as he swirled his wet licks around my apex, my pre soaking his lips as he sunk down on my shaft, moaning in tandem with his deep purring as i felt him taking more and more of my member between his perfect lips, my mind swimming as i wondered if this was a drunken dream, i bit my thick lip as i felt him trying to slip my huge erection into his throat, letting out a loud gasp as i touched his hair, urging him on with tender touch as i felt my balls aching and clenching under his chin, my voice unsteady and moaning as i tried to ask him;  
"Please, i need to... aaaahhhnnnn..."  
My voice trailing off as i felt my cock pulsing between his lips, unloading my full pent up load as i shuddered against the wood, my claws curling up as i panted heavily for him, my love spilling into his waiting mouth as i looked down to see his eyes, those beautiful blue rings meeting my gaze, an electric shock of pure pleasure shooting through every muscle in my body as i watched him drink of me, his eyes never leaving mine as he drained my heavy testes, leaning back as i panted and sprayed a final gush of my affection in his maw, letting out a soft whine as i felt his soft lips pulling off my length, looking at his cute face popping up to face me as he sat down shoulder to shoulder, his throat swallowing once more as he spoke to me;  
"Such a pretty spout you have, my lizard... and such thick and tasty milk you give... a purrson could get addicted to this..."  
I nodded for him once more as i let those piercing eyes examine my own, my hand slowly sliding over his fuzzy belly as i caressed his perfect body, totally entranced by his soft fuzz as i let my hand run over the shape under his towel, panting quietly as i stroked his cock, watching as he softly tapped his finger on his chin, clearly thinking up a new approach as he spoke to me;  
"J'zargo is very curious if your bottom is as soft and comfortable as it looks... stand before me on your hands and knees."  
I opened my mouth as i let his plan sink into my brain for a moment, standing up as i waved the hottest vapors off my sweaty face, obediently getting down on my hands on the lowest bench in the sauna, unwrapping my towel and letting it fall beneath me, revealing my privates to my most beloved classmate, his magic eyes caressing my form as he took hold of my firm cheeks, diggin his sharp little claws into my skin as i gasped and bit my lip, my cock rising rapidly under my abs as i moaned and let my tail caress his back, gently urging him closer to my waiting rear, my panting voice spurring him on as i felt his soft paws touching my back, shivering as i felt his cock sliding under my tail, rubbing down my balls as i heard his voice right next to my ear, his soft whisper making me gasp;

"J'zargo will make love to you now, he has been so pent up since seeing you walking in this morning, seeing you present yourself so eagerly for him is making his cock tingle with excitement... just relax your... ample bottom for him..."

I panted deeply as i waited for his tip to take me, letting out a not so subtle submissive moan in the mist as i felt his member starting to push inside me, my leg shaking a bit as i kept myself steady, biting my lip as i moaned for him, his beautiful paws massaging my shoulders as he started to fuck me, my virgin hole easily stretching around his feline shaft as i felt my cheeks bumping against his hip, my full attention to his prodding length inside me, loud groans escaping my lips with each of his slow thrusts against my tender spot, my aching cock gently swaying under us as i let him take his time to breed me, gently standing up as i turned my head back to kiss him, his fuzzy face pressing against mine as i kept bumping my tight butt back against him, lovingly massaging his length inside me as i felt his paws holding me close, rubbing all over my chest and hard nipples, every vein pounding across my fit frame as i let him slap against my ass, his pace steadily building up as he started to moan in chorus with me, i squeezed his arms against me as i came again, my twitching shaft shooting a second little load over the dark planks in the sauna, my entrance clenching hard around him as i tensed up every muscle, pressing my soft ass against him as i felt him pushing over his edge, a deep growl right next to my ear as he came with me, his thick cock pumping his first load into my waiting hole, my hands feeling his strong arms flexing around me as i shuddered and milked him for every drop, slowly relaxing in his arms as i felt him finishing up behind me, his heavy panting the best sound i could ever hear as i caressed his ass behind me, my masculine hands making absolutely sure to show just how much i adored him, i let out a shuddering gasp as he finally pulled out of me, a surprising cold in his place as my gaping rear was on display for him, i looked back at him and over to the boiler as i saw it dead and cooling next to us, i stood up on my unsteady legs as i tried to clench my ass shut, biting my lip as i felt just how much love he had given me, turning to rest my arms on his shoulders as i looked deep into his eyes, giving him another deep, sensual smooch before he spoke to me;

"J'zargo hopes you enjoyed our little experiment as much as he did... we better clean up a bit and get back inside before the darkness and cold sets in."

I saw a red blush on his adorable cheeks as he splashed some water from the tub over himself, smiling widely as i joined him, quickly ending our endeavors for tonight as i skipped into the changing room, my walk more than a little crooked from the wine and dicking i had just enjoyed, sighing as i covered my blue legs and arms with my usual outfit, grabbing my book bag as i playfully squeezed his ass in the doorway, a big smirk on my face as i nuzzled into his neck fluff, softly speaking to him; 

"Lets grab some sleep, partner..."

We reluctantly walked out into the biting cold of skyrim


End file.
